1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a setting item setting method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a setting item setting program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing system including a peripheral device and an information processing apparatus controlling the peripheral device, the information processing apparatus, a setting item setting method executed in the information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a setting item setting program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PCs”) can control peripheral devices such as MFPs to allow MFPs to execute printing, scanning, data transmission, and the like. The PCs controlling MFPs are installed with a driver program for controlling the MFPs. On the other hand, an operation screen displayed by the driver program to serve as a user interface can be customized so as to display the fields desired by users. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-242782 discloses a technique for increasing the efficiency of customization by users. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-242782, an information processing apparatus including a driver for making function settings for a prescribed device through a user interface includes management means for managing the customize information for each function that can be set by the user interface and control means for performing customize control of function display that can be set by the user interface.
However, the conventional information processing apparatus can customize the same driver program installed in a plurality of PCs but cannot do the same customization among different applications.